


It's me, not the team

by evilxpanda_stan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, college student and coach, its college guys, there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilxpanda_stan/pseuds/evilxpanda_stan
Summary: Emma unexpectedly quits after playing three years of college soccer. Will Coach Mills convince Emma to re-join or will Emma throw away her budding soccer career?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	It's me, not the team

**Author's Note:**

> based off a porn lowkey....highkey...

Emma knew the consequences of suddenly quitting the women’s college soccer team. They were three weeks from playoffs with a good chance of making it to the finals. If Emma sat on the bench, or only played as a substitute, the repercussions would not have seemed as severe. But Emma is the co-captain—up for the promotion of captain once Ruby graduates—and the most valuable player on the team. She has the awards to prove it. That’s why the twenty one year old blonde is not surprised when her coach,ex-coach, calls her in for a private meeting. She made the decision a couple days before actually quitting. It took a lot of courage to muster the willpower to walk over to her coaches. If the moment wasn’t as serious, or if Emma wasn’t involved, she may have laughed at everyone’s faces. 

Zelena rolled her eyes in disbelief, muttering a long string of curses, aware of their slim chances of finals with Emma gone. Her younger sister and the other coach, Regina, inspects Emma’s face for a sign of it being a prank. Emma, not only MVP and co-captain, earned herself the title of class clown and trouble maker. She frequently found herself running extra laps, courtesy of Regina, for misbehaving in practice. So, Regina waited for Emma to laugh it off with an endearing smile. She waited for Emma to playfully smack her arm and say, “Sike, Coach Mills! You cannot get rid of me that easily.” Then Regina would roll her eyes, ordering Emma run ten laps before leaving practice. Judging from Emma’s sheepish demeanor, the athlete refusing eye contact and unusual fidgeting, Regina knew the joke was never coming. 

So, no, Emma cannot say she is surprised that a couple days later, she is sitting in Regina’s office. She wanted to avoid this exact situation. The thought of privacy with Regina Mills sends the hairs on Emma’s skin straight up and her throat dries out. Her mind will gladly run wild, if she allows it. Many times in practice, but especially running her punishment laps, she imagines what she’d do with thirty minutes of alone time with her coach. The time passes fast. Sometimes, she’ll run extra laps as her mind wanders, earning praise from Regina. Every time, Emma’s cheeks flushed red, and she thanked the cardio for hiding it. She’s brought back to the present when she hears Regina stop typing. 

Emma’s legs nervously bounce, never once daring looking forward, or even across when she feels the other end of the couch dip. Good. If Regina keeps her distance, then Emma will not feel tempted. Or smell her intoxicating perfume. Emma even tracked down the scent, spraying it on her sheets, before she pleasures herself with thoughts of her coach. Her mind plagues her reluctantly with everything concerning Regina. That’s why she needed to quit the team immediately. They were better off without Emma. She cannot focus anymore. Or she might do something stupid like kiss Regina and ruin the team dynamic. The team would figure it out. Emma knew distance from the woman would allow the crush to run its natural course. 

Regina reads Emma’s nervousness as anxiety towards the conversation. Anxiety about letting the team down and refusing to accept help when she clearly needs it. The coach has her biases—she’s human—and Emma is one of her favorite players. Regina loves coaching soccer and feels it is her calling. Forming relationships with the girls while coaching proved fulfilling and time consuming. There’s something lively and cheerfully different about Emma though. The younger woman keeps Regina on her toes—coaching wise and with her sense of humor. She is one of the most talented athletes Regina’s coached. As well as a complete idiot. Emma cannot be serious for more than five minutes. The first couple weeks of coaching the girl infuriated Regina, but then she quickly realized...1. Emma means no harm. 2. Emma’s extra energy settles with a few extra laps. 3. Emma enjoys words of approval and validation. Her gained insight proved beneficial. Regina’s irritation levels decreased after punishing Emma’s pranks and outbursts with laps. One time, Emma ran an extra two laps, most likely spaced out and Regina offered a, “Good job, Miss Swan, on taking initiative with the extra laps.” She had never seen Emma brighten up while a coy nature came over her as well. Since then, Emma’s runs extra laps every now and then, and Regina praises the effort. 

Regina wonders what happened to that Emma. The young woman in front of her refuses eye contact and is doing beyond the normal scope of fidgeting. She sighs before speaking.

“Miss Swan—” 

Emma cuts her off. “Regi-Coach Mills. If you’re trying to convince me back on the team, please save your breath. I’ve made up my mind. It’s something I need to do. I hope you can understand that and respect my wishes.” 

“Oh.” Regina blinks. She’s never heard Emma assert herself like this. It’s never necessary, but it takes the woman off guard. “I am respecting your wishes, Miss Swan. A bit disappointed, yes, however it is your decision. Coach Zelena and I are just wondering why. You’ve shown no signs. It is so sudden.” 

“If Coach Zelena wants to ask me a question, she should have come to this meeting.” Emma scoffs. 

“Fair enough. She’s beyond pissed, but moving forward with the playoffs. I’m worried about you, Emma.” Regina extends her hand on the couch cushions, but stops herself from touching the woman. 

Emma’s eyes instantly drop to the hand on the cushion adjacent her. Her leg twitches without warning, craving Regina would close the distance. But the woman would never. Even if she did share Emma’s feelings, Regina is her coach. That would cross some lines and make for big headlines. “There’s nothing wrong, Coach. I need to focus on this semester. Can’t forget college is about my degree, not soccer.” 

Regina shakes her head. “You’re doing well in your classes. I checked with your dean. You’re above the 2.3 GPA requirement for student athletes. You’ve never dropped below 2.8 and you were on track for playing professionally. What could possibly have changed your mind?”

“I can’t tell you. Soccer isn’t everything, ya know? Not everyone cares to devout their life to it, Regina.” Emma spits the woman’s out like venom. It is the exact opposite of how she feels. 

“Understood, Miss Swan.” She winces from the intensity of Emma’s comments. “You may leave. I cannot offer my help to someone that doesn’t want it.” 

Emma slumps her shoulders as she stands up, dropping her head in shame. How could she? She can visibly see that she hurt Regina’s feelings. Stupid idiot. Her feet feel heavy. She does not want to leave things like this. So, as she’s halfway to the door, Emma stops in her tracks. Her head still hung low. The words leave her mouth, floating back to Regina, who can barely make out what her athlete is saying. 

“I have feelings...for you Regina.” 

What can she do, or even say, to assure Emma that the crush will not affect the rest of the team or the season? Crushes happen. It’s unexpected and sometimes awkward. But Regina doesn’t mind. It’s a little flattering. She’s twelve years Emma’s senior and did not think twenty one year olds were giving her second thought. Regina subdues the smile itching on the corner of her lips. She decides to stand up, leaving enough space between them, as she stands behind Emma. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Her voice is soft and reassuring. “I understand. I’ve had a few unexpected and unwelcome crushes in my life. But it’s nothing to quit the team over. Nothing will change between us.” 

Emma’s shoulders drop. Regina interprets it as relief. But Emma is not as relieved. She did not want Regina to accept the feelings. Convincing her things could return to normal is a false and empty promise. She knew Regina would be more cautious of her actions around Emma, setting boundaries that should've been there before. Emma did not want that. She wanted the same carefree and juvenile teasing without thinking more of it. That’ll never happen again. But she turns around, forcing the fakest smile she can muster. 

“Sure, coach. I overreacted. Can I have the rest of the week off though? I’ll come back ready on Monday.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Miss Swan.” Regina notices Emma’s smile doesn’t reach her eyes. It saddens her the bond between will change, but it's for the best. So, she allows herself a little of unprofessionalism. “Come on. Let’s hug it out.” 

“H-hug it out?” Emma furrows her eyebrows. But when Regina extends her arms—Emma is immediately drawn in and closes the distance. She slips her own arms around Regina’s mid back, sighing her content. At the moment, she doesn't care if her coach hears. She wants to treasure it, because within seconds, it’ll be taken away from her. Instinctively, Emma tightens her arms, pulling Regina closer. If she isn’t mistaken, she hears a grunt of approval coming from Regina. 

Regina’s hugged players before. It's not an uncommon gesture. She figured a hug would comfort Emma and prove everything’s okay. What she did not expect was the intensity of the hug. She can basically feel Emma pour every last bit of emotion into the hug—it’s a lot to handle—but Regina knows how tough things must’ve been for Emma. When Emma pulls her closer, her body reacts to the closeness. She catches the moan in her throat, the final sound resonating like a grunt. Usually the athletes, even the women, smell a little rough after practice, but Emma’s absence causes her to smell freshly showered with a rugged scent. Regina snaps out of her train of thought when she feels Emma’s hand move further down her back. 

Regina attempts to take a step back, but Emma grips the small of her back through her shirt. She swallows thickly, looking into the woman’s eyes. What’s reflected is pure lust and desire. She cannot remember the last time someone desired her the way Emma does. Regina is not surprised by what transpires next. Emma stares intently into Regina’s eyes, anticipating the woman’s reactions, if she follows through. And the young woman did follow through. Her eyes are still open, leaning in, as leans in to press a soft kiss against Regina’s. Regina gasps and presses a palm against Emma’s chest. 

“Miss Swan…” 

“Regina.”

Emma, feeling more bold, cups Regina’s cheek and properly kisses her. Fully pressing her lips against the other woman’s, allowing them to move at slow and gentle pace to ease Regina into it. If Regina did not respond, Emma would have stopped, and never touched her again. But that wasn’t the case. No, instead Regina whimpers against Emma’s lips, and clings to her shirt. She digs her nails into the fabric. Regina follows Emma’s pacing for the kiss, but now her body is reacting to every minute touch. Emma cannot believe it. She is kissing Regina Mills. The woman of her dreams. And Regina is actually kissing her back. She’s enjoying it. Emma refuses to ruin the moment or even break contact with the woman yet. So she walks them backward until the back of Regina’s knees hit the couch. Regina gets the hint and lowers herself to sit, Emma straddling her lap as she does. Still a bit cautious, Emma leaves one hand on her own thigh and the other behind Regina, gripping the couch. She resumes the kiss with more intensity—determined to hear Regina make that sexy sound again. Her tongue traces Regina’s bottom lip. Once again, the woman understands, parting her own lips and her tongue seeking out the other woman’s. That’s when Regina’s head becomes fuzzy. 

When’s the last time Regina made out like a frivolous and horny teenager? She didn’t even know grown adults do this anymore. Every circuit and nerve is firing off, especially the ones in between her thighs. She wishes Emma would forgo caution and place her hands anywhere and everywhere on her. Regina almost loses it when the blonde begins rocking her hips—a few tiny moans traveling into Regina’s mouth. So, the older woman cups Emma’s ass, helping her gain a rhythm. That’s when Emma sheds the last of her discretion. Her hand slips underneath Regina’s button up, forcing two buttons apart. She leaves it there—allowing her fingers to memorize the distinct line of abs. They take their time with each other. Both women know what’s eventually bound to happen. However, for the moment, they’re content with settling into the motions. Making sure the other feels comfortable and relaxed. That is until Emma’s impatient nature rises due to Regina's fully clothed body and her need to touch and praise every inch of her body. Her lips’ transfix on Regina’s neck as her fingers begin unbuttoning the woman’s blouse. She pushes it off her shoulders and Regina relieves her arms instantly. Regina rests the back of her head on the couch, allowing Emma more access to her neck. Sounds of approval, mostly from Regina, fill the air. The sounds incentives Emma, pushing forward, knowing she hasn’t even reached the best part. Before she can let Regina protest, her bra is removed and discarded. She can tell Regina’s enjoying herself and turned on by her heavy breathing. Emma kisses Regina, now rolling one of the woman’s nipples between her fingertips. Once Regina releases a shaky breath and cups the back of Emma’s neck, forcing them closer, she moves on to the next nipple. Emma takes her time with it. She’s more than aware about Regina’s response. Even her own body tingles, every time she touches Regina and she uttered each of her addicting noises. Who knew Regina Mills was so vocal? 

Once she has her fun with Regina’s nipples, leaving them sensitive to the faintest touch, Emma pulls back to admire her. Regina’s chest heaves upwards showcasing erect nipples, her lips swollen and red, and dark lustful eyes. The blonde is half convinced she’s in a dream. So, she doesn’t want to waste any time. She needs more of Regina. 

“Take off your pants.” Emma commands before she stands. She begins stripping her own clothes. Regina makes no effort to move. She’s concentrated on Emma’s movements, mesmerized how her clothes reveal soft and kissable skin. Smirking, she invades Regina’s space, mid zipping her jeans, and cups Regina’s chin. “Come on, Regina. Focus.” 

The woman blinks her response. She licks her lips. Each second, each touch, ignites more of her repressed feelings for Emma. Regina vaguely remembers Emma’s command. She nods slowly. Thankfully, today’s outfit is a pair of slacks, so it’s removed with quickness. Her fingers hook into her underwear, but Emma catches her. They make eye contact and Regina realizes. Emma smiles at her appreciation for Regina’s understanding and obedience. Her coach is taking the submissive route. It’s surprising, no doubt. Emma always imagined Regina would put up a fight for dominance. She is not complaining though. It turns her on, knowing Regina is comfortable enough to submit to Emma, and let her do what she may please. 

Emma steps out of her own jeans while she instructs Regina to lay across the length of the couch. The image alone dampens her underwear even more. Regina laid out on the couch with only her underwear on, expectantly waiting for Emma to touch her. 

“I didn’t expect you to be a bottom, Regina.” Emma smirks as she kneels between Regina’s legs. She leans down, licking at a nipple, before sucking on it. 

Regina begrudgingly moans, Emma’s previous comment, hitting a nerve. “I-I’m not a bottom.” 

“Oh, no?” Emma flicks her eyes upwards, noticing Regina staring down at her. She moves her lips to Regina’s other nipple, the woman already arching her back for Emma. A hum vibrates against her throat. “So, a pillow princess then?” She completes the question with a soft bite to the nipple. That stops Regina from responding with a rude remark. All the other woman can do is muster a weakened growl as she rolls her hips upwards. Once Emma’s have had her fun with Regina’s nipples, she starts trailing kisses down her torso, comfortably settling between her thighs. She can feel Regina’s eyes on her. But she focuses on the mission on hand. 

A soft blow of air leaves Emma’s lips, tickling Regina’s clit. She widens her legs slightly. Emma then focuses her attention on both thighs, leaving kisses up and down them. It takes her a few minutes before her lips return to Regina’s sex. Without even touching it, Emma can tell how wet and ready the woman is. She kisses the covered sex—losing herself with a loud moan—intoxicated with the smell and faint taste on her lips. Tucking a finger on the fabric, she tugs it to the side, another moan overtaking her at the sight. Regina’s glistening. The removal of the fabric allows her wetness to flow more freely down her thighs. 

“Fuck, Regina, you’re so wet.” Emma’s not expecting a response, because before Regina can, she takes a cautious lick at her clit. She wants to test the waters, making sure both her and Regina are ready. Her own body reacts with gripping at Regina’s thighs. Regina drops her head on the couch, releasing a gratuitous moan. 

Any other cautionary measures are thrown out of the window. Emma’s tongue explores Regina at first. She takes long and slow strokes of her tongue over and down the dripping sex, making sure it brings Regina’s slickness back to her throbbing clit. Once or twice, she’ll curl her tongue inside of Regina, allowing the juices to coat the back of her throat. Emma quickly realizes she never wants to leave between these thighs. She’ll happily accept a role of servicing Regina. 

Once Emma learns the spots that cause Regina’s body to arch, moan louder, or grip at her blonde locks—she props one of Regina’s legs up and puts her lessons to use. Emma is in no rush, nor is she trying to tease Regina, she simply wants the woman to orgasm around her lips. The filthy moans coming from the woman above her egg her on. She realized Regina responded well to circular motions and consistent lapping of her delicate bud. Emma sandwiches Regina’s clit between her pointer and middle finger. Allowing more direct access, Emma presses her tongue flat on the sensitive bundle of nerves, languidly massaging and curling her tongue against it. She interchanges the motions with sucking on it, ever so softly releasing it, before her tongue gives undivided attention. Her eyes never leave Regina’s face. It’s her cheat code for the woman’s pleasure. And right now with her eyes closed, biting her lips, Emma can tell Regina is close. She increases the strokes of her tongue, squeezing the two fingers cupping her clit tighter. Regina’s eyes burst wide open, her fingers tug roughly at Emma’s hair, barely moaning at her name. Emma’s own sex throbs intensely as she works harder to push Regina to climax. Regina makes immediate eye contact with Emma, then closes them again as high pitched moan ruptures from her throat. Her body stiffens momentarily, reaching the peak of her climax, then she coaches herself back down. 

Emma watches in awe of how Regina’s body reacts to an orgasm. She can feel the woman’s wetness, oozing down her own hand, as her clit throbs forcefully on her tongue. But she’s not remotely done with the woman though. Emma inches her body further down, her nose purposefully brushing down on her sensitive clit. Regina shivers and wiggles underneath Emma. Before Regina is aware, Emma laps at her opening, cleaning the welcomed messiness. Even though she just came, Regina’s body is already prepared for round two. As if nothing happened, Regina widens her legs for Emma. Without looking, but by touch alone, she can feel Emma’s smirk and smuginess. Before she can comment, Emma slips a finger inside of her, leaving Regina with an empty moan. The woman is so wet, Emma can barely feel her finger, moving back and forth. She adds another one moments later and makes the come hither motion. The insides of Regina react accordingly, producing more of the natural lubricant, and she feels her fingers snugly around the woman. At the moment, Emma craves a functional dick, so can she fuck Regina and feel her walls clenched around it. She knows Regina’s already close from the first round. Curling them deeper, Emma lazily licks at the swollen clit. What she didn’t expect was for near Regina to moan out, “oh, baby…” It’s garbled with other sounds of pleasure and approval, but it’s there. Emma’s never been so proud of herself. She’s about to make the hottest woman in the world cum for the second time. It happens as she adds a third finger, sufficiently stretching and filling Regina. She watches Regina grip the armrest of the couch as she grinds on Emma’s face and fingers. Emma loves being used for Regina’s pleasure. Regina eventually pushes the younger woman away from her thighs. She’s not sure she could handle a third orgasm. 

She stares in disbelief at Emma. From the nose down, Emma is covered in Regina’s juices as she smiles from ear to ear. It’s the same smile Regina finds herself thinking about and wishing to see at every practice. A smile of her own forms, biting on her thumb, reminiscing on the recent activities. Emma releases the cutest giggle and travels upwards for a kiss. Regina gladly welcomes the kiss, cupping both of Emma’s cheeks. The athlete places some weight down on Regina as they deepen the kiss. She allows Regina to take the lead this time. Her coach almost cums again tasting herself all over Emma’s lips and tongue. Emma slips a leg over one of Regina’s, moaning unabashedly, once her own neglected clit brushes against skin. Regina nips on her lip as she feels the wetness that immediately coats her thigh. Emma’s already panting and she’s barely made full contact. She helps her out by lifting it to properly meet Emma’s eager cunt.

She obviously made the right move, because Emma tipped her head back with a moan. Regina wanted to return the orgasms, but she can tell Emma needed immediate release, before that could happen. She was more than happy to oblige. The blonde perky tits called to her and she shifted Emma on her lap, sitting upwards, so she could massage at one while her tongue licked and teased at a nipple. Emma began rocking her hips, grinding her clit on Regina’s thigh. 

“R-regina? Is this okay?” 

Regina looks up at her, nipple still in mouth, and grabs a handful of Emma’s ass— smacking it with force. “Are you asking for permission to fuck yourself on my thigh?” The crudity of the question only produces a nod and whimper from Emma. To think the woman teased her about being a bottom—while she’s awaiting approval to make herself climax. “Go on then, Miss Swan. I don’t have all day.” She slaps Emma’s ass once more. That’s all Emma needed apparently. Within seconds, she’s furiously grinding down on Regina’s thigh, shamelessly moaning the woman’s name. Regina’s lips on her nipples, then eventually her neck, drive Emma up the wall. It doesn’t take her long before she buries her face in the crook of Regina’s shoulder and neck, panting heavily, and digging her nails into the woman’s back. 

Regina holds the woman close. She tests out a theory running around her head. Her lips meet Emma’s ear and she whispers, “Be a good girl and cum for me.” Regina hears a surprised moan then the pace quickens on her thigh—a mere few seconds later—Emma is coming undone on top of her. She keeps a hold on Emma until the woman stops moving and removes her sweaty forehead from her neck. Emma’s face reddened, mostly from the orgasm, but also from effortlessly following Regina’s instructions. Of course, the woman notices with a small laugh. She pushes clinging blonde strands from Emma’s forehead. 

“You’re eager for praise during practice. It wasn’t too hard to figure out.” Regina answers the question written all over Emma’s face. “I wonder what else I can do to you.”


End file.
